The Hardest Path
by SnakethZero
Summary: 2 years have passed since Ichigo lost his powers, No fullbringers ever came or any danger so no need to want his powers back yet has come. Ichigo begins a struggle to understand his feelings on his powers and at the same time his feelings for Orihime. Can he figure them out or will his chance be taken from him? Rated T for now. OxI Also faster reviews mean much faster chap updates
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Ok so this is first attempt with no one helping me, Reviews are encouraged if you want to help me message me I will accept any help right now, please ignore the way I wrote my old stories i had no idea what I was doing and still don't but i'm willing to learn

* * *

Summary: 2 years have passed since Ichigo has lost his powers. The fullbringers never came but nothing bad has happened to make Ichigo want his powers back...yet, as he tries to figure his feelings about it all out he tries at the same time to understand what he feels toward Orihime. Will it be stolen from him before he can realize it?

The Hardest Path

Chapter 1 A normal life

The war had passed almost two years ago now, that fact still bothered Ichigo a little as he walked to school by himself staring upward into the sky. It was just another normal day for him and everyone else, everyone who had no spiritual pressure and had no idea what hollows or soul reapers were.

To Ichigo it was not like he could just forget and live the normal life he thought he wanted so badly, he was enjoying it very much but with time one small thing hits in the back of his mind, he was normal….but his friends were still able to see everything and he had to find a way to try and live with the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Ichigo turned his head toward the school gate and his normal scowl faded for a few seconds and a small rare smile showed through. "Hey Orihime." Ichigo said making his way toward her and Tatsuki. "Morning Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted his childhood friend as well as he moved up to them. "The hell were you doing Ichigo it looked like you were day dreaming." Tatsuki said to him, by this time his normal scowl was back in place.

Ichigo just shrugged it off with a scowl and began to move toward the school. "Was just a little distracted that all." He said as the two girl moved to catch up to him. Orihime stayed silent just looking at him concerned but Ichigo never looked back so he wouldn't have noticed. "How have things been Ichigo?" Orihime asked trying to see if she could maybe cheer him up.

"Huh? Oh fine I guess, just mostly bored and my stupid boss is annoying me again." He said looking back toward her with his normal look, Orihime was far from stupid even if she acted it she had a feeling his power loss was starting to effect him but she wouldn't dare say.

A little while later they were sitting in home room waiting for class to start. "ICCCCCCHHHHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Ichigo simply put his arm out and let Keigo close line himself. "Why…." Keigo coughed from the ground over dramatically while the others only sighed at him.

"You should know better by now Keigo…." Mizurio said to him while texting on his phone. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD!" Keigo yelled back. "Would you two knock it off your giving me a headache." Ichigo said with a sigh, no more than a few seconds later the teacher came in announcing for class to start.

The rest of the day passed without any real incident. Ichigo was on his way toward the gate exit when he noticed Orihime looking around at the exit. "Hey what's wrong Orihime?" He asked with actually concern in his voice, she looked back to Ichigo with a little bit of a surprised look. "Ichigo sorry I was…looking around for Tatsuki she told me to wait here for her." She felt HORRIBLE for lying but she just had no real way to say what it really was, that she felt a hollow.

"Tatsuki has karate everyday jeez what's wrong with her telling you to wait for her come on I'll walk you home its better then you standing here." Ichigo said as he began to move past her. "Its allright Ichigo you don't have to walk me home! Ha ha I must have forgot she had practice stupid me I can walk home on my own its ok." She said frantically but in her normal frantic way.

"I don't mind its not out of my way Orihime." Ichigo said stopping looking at her, the look it was got her that look he gave when he was talking with her his scowl gone just a general expression with no irritation, which for Ichigo ment A LOT his normal was a scowl and everything bothered him.

"Ok" She said as she fell into step next to him as they began to walk toward her house in silence, she was used to how quite he could be but her heart always did little flips when she was this close to him. A faint blush was evident on her face as she was trying to distract herself from thinking about how close they were walking. "Something wrong?" He asked, she looked up at him with a little bit of surprise, the normal scowl was gone and it almost looked as if he was concerned. _Stupid Orihime you made him worry about! Quick quick think of something! _"Oh its nothing I was just thinking about weather to use red bean paste or wasabi on my dinner rolls tonight! That's all!" She went into her normal small tirade about why and Ichigo only shuddered at the thought of the food.

"Well here we are." Ichigo said stopping in front of her apartment. To be honest with himself Ichigo had been confused on how to act around the Auburn hailed healer lately, his feelings toward her was that of any of his friends….so he thought, but he was so much more protective of her even tho he could protect her like he used to, he wasn't afraid for her, he knew she was strong he always believed she was stronger than him, she was able to stand by and WATCH fights then help after….he never could do that but he didn't understand his feelings and they were confusing him.

"Thank you so much Ichigo! I'll be all right from here!" She said with a bright smile, that was it that smile every time melted his scowl, he just flashed one of those rare smiles toward her again and rose his hand to wave to her as he turned away heading for his house. "See you later." As he was walking away Orihime's eyes widened with terror.

"Can this be?! Can this be my lucky day?! I was just following the tasty spiritual pressure of that female but this boy….ITS ICHIGO KUROSAKI WITH NO SPIRITUAL PREASSURE! If I eat him….I'll be considered the KING!" The hollow ignored Orihime and lunged toward Ichigo.

_Tsubaki! Please! _Before the hollow knew it the small black fairy pieced through its mark killing it and returning before the wind could blow. The wind caught Ichigo's attention as he turned around to look at Orihime who was still smiling. "Strange wind today huh Ichigo it caught me by surprise to." She said, he only nodded and turned away heading home.

Once Orihime got inside she fell to her knees shaking, it was the first time she had sent Tsubaki out with such power and speed that it almost scared her. What was really scaring her was the hollows words. '_I'll be considered the KING!'_ she sat there thinking and worrying not about herself but about Ichigo. "It was a random accident Orihime he was after you calm down" She told herself out loud and made herself believe it for now


	2. Feelings

Authors note: Ty for all who are reading my story I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying to write it, like I said I am not that great with writing yet I am still trying to learn I have no one helping me so anyone who wants t give advice feel free. The more reviews I get with this story the faster I will go cause the more motivated I will be to get chapters out to you all.

* * *

The Hardest Path

Chapter 2 Feelings

"So what your saying is that the hollow was following you but saw that Ichigo had no spiritual pressure and went to eat him?" Uryu asked Orihime, Chad was there as well all sitting on her couch, when she couldn't calm down enough she called them. Chad being himself was quite bu listened intently. "I want to tell him he might be at risk but...I just don't have the heart to do it...he has been so calm since the battle with Aizen I can't take the peace he fought so hard for...and throw it away on him." Orihime said looking down.

"Uryu..." Chad asked standing up looking out the window. "Could you and Orihime go to Urahara and let him know about this, I'm going to make sure there are none around Ichigo's house then come join you two." Chad said. "Wait Chad, how about you two go and i'll go over there. I have somthing to bring back yo Yuzu anyway, I don't want to be worrying Ichigo...if he sees you there Chad he will know why in a second." Orihime said standing up. Uryu also stood and headed for the door and Chad nodded to her.

"Be Careful" Uryu said as he walked through her door, she smiled waving to them both as they all exited out her front door, Orihime going toward Ichigo's house while the other two went toward Urahara's. About a block from the Kurosaki Clinic Orihime heard a light scream, she knew the voice. "Yuzu?!" She ran toward the ally she heard the yell from.

"Well well well what do we got here? A nice girl carrying groceries and a HOT highschool girl all in one ally..." One thug said with a snicker flashing a knife. There were 4 adults looked Yakuza almost each had a nice. "Orihime-nee run please" Yuzu said tears falling down her eyes, they are already cut her arm. "Let that girl go right now..." Orihime said not relenting, until one walked up sliding the back of the blade up her face smiling, Orihime wasn't defenceless she knew she couldn't use her powers on other humans but she still knew Karate.

She kneed the man in the groin and struck him in the check with a fist to send him back, but even tho she had powers she was not PHYSICALLY strong, so the man only went back a few feet before two of his buddies grabbed her arms pinning her to the wall. "You bitch...your going to pay for that..." By this time tears had begun to roll down Orihime's cheeks. Right before the bade slammed into Orihime's stomach a hand grabbed the mans wrist squeezing it so hard the man dropped the knife.

"Ehh another kid who the hell is this...?" the thug holding Yuzu in place asked letting her go getting ready to charge the boy that just entered the conflict. "Ichi-nii!" Yuzu ran to behind her brother, within a second a round house came around to one of the guys holding Orihime, the other quickly shoved Orihime toward Ichigo as a way to distract Ichigo. Luckily even with his powers gone his muscles and reflexes remained, he caught her spinning her around so fast she got dizzy.

"Ichigo no they have knives!" Orihime said and he looked back at her with a smirk she had not seen since Hucco Mundo. "Its fine..." He said turning back toward the ment which two were now charging him. "You bastards hurt my sister...and you tried to hurt Orihime RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!" Ichigo yelled smashing his fist into ones face throwing the man back several feet, Ichigo quickly turned on the other man charging with a knife and spun around the knife easily, after dodging the knife Ichigo spun his leg up and into the mans head throwing him head first into the wall after his foot connected with the mans face, the man knocked out cold from the impact.

"The hell is this carrot top made out of steel?!" One asked fear running through his eyes but the remaining two men didn't have time to even move before Ichigo was on them, and in that split second just slightly Orihime could have SWORD she felt Ichigo's Spirit energy. But it was all over in a matter of seconds all 4 men where all knocked out cold weapons lying around them, Ichigo shaking from the anger going through him still, it wasn't until he heard the sniffling of his little sister behind him that he snapped out of it.

By this time Orihime had Yuzu wrapped up in her arms trying to comfort her, even tho Orihime was scared as well. "Yuzu...follow me lets get her inside the clinic so we can atleast get the cops called...and I have to tell my dad." Ichigo said as he moved next to Orihime and all she did was nod at him and begun to move out of the ally, by this time Isshin was standing out front. He knew once Ichigo got over to them he would not be needed, what surprised him was the Auburn haired healer was there.

All three went inside without word and Isshin had already called the cops, Karin was now down stairs to help calm her twin down. "Orihime why are you here?" Karin asked. "Oh...well I just wanted to come by and bring a book Yuzu left over my house last time you two were over and I heard...her scream.." She was about to continue until she heard a punch hit the wall as Ichigo left the room trying to cool off still. "Ichigo..." Orihime said, she was now worried she had upset Ichigo.

"Don't worry about that idiot son of mine Orihime." Isshin said trying to lighten the mood. "I just hope I didn't cause any trouble Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime said as Ichigo was now walking back into the room with two cups in his hand, tea he handed one to Orihime. "Oh you don;t have to call me that Orihime you can just call me Isshin...or da-" His sentence was cut off as Ichigo uppercutted his father up and over two medical beds into a crash on the floor. "Shut up old man they been through enough today!" Ichigo yelled then sighed as he turned back to Orihime. "Thank you..." Ichigo said lightly leaning against the wall.

At this point she was beyond confused she had seen Ichigo and his father fight but that was a pretty hard punch she hoped he was ok. "For what...? I couldn't even help-" Ichigo put his hand up to stop her. "Your to hard on yourself sometimes Orihime...You do alot i've SEEN you do a lot and if it weren't for you my sister might be dead..they didn't hurt you did they?" He asked, he was so serious through that statement, it was just rare for him to say such things to her, but the last part his eyes were full of concern for him, it melted her where she stood and just shook her head. "Nope i'm fine thanks to you." She said with a slight smile, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Come now children come now lets get to the other room quietly so we can listen from there." Isshin said in a half ass whisper, Karin just rolled her eyes walking out of the room with Yuzu, on the way out Isshin got a foot planted on his behind throwing him out into the living room. "Damn pervert its not like that!" Ichigo yelled slamming the clinic door shut. "Come on I'll walk you home no chance in hell i'm letting you walk home alone now." Ichigo said as he began to head to the Clinic exit.

Orihime knew better then to argue with him when he was like he was right now. She hadn't seen Ichigo this shook up in a long time, but she knew he cared about all his friends so she never got her hopes up. So she nodded and followed him out the door of his house falling into step next to him.

Ichigo was trying to muster up the courage to ask what he had been thinking about since he walked her home earlier that day now here he was walking her home again, by this point Ichigo had determined he had feelings for her strong ones he was just confused cause he never felt like this with anyone. Also he was scared that if he asked her something foolishly it would ruin his friendship with her.

They were just about to be at her house when he stopped walking. "Orihime...I have a question for you.." He said as she stopped a little in front of him looking at him with a confused look, his face with a little flush and he looked very awkward. "What is it Ichigo?" She said wondering what was bother him. "I don't...want you to think you have to say yes...but...I know I care about you...ugh dammit i'm not good with this stuff...Orihime will you go on a date with me?" He blurted out, her eyes went wide...her heart was going a mile a minute she had to be dreaming.

Ichigo...her Ichigo just said he had feelings for her...FOR HER...her brain had shut down. "Orihime...? I'm sorry if I made you uncomforta-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as she drove into him wrapping her arms around him resting her head on his chest, and it sounded like she was crying. he quickly wrapped his arms around her trying to figure out wht was going on. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry..." Ichigo said as she looked up at him with the most honest smile she had ever given him. "Its ok Ichigo...its just...i'm so happy is all...I care about you to alot..."

He smiled down at her and began to move toward her, she began to move her head closer to hers, Both of them closed they're eyes and waited for they're lips to touch. Right when he could almost feel her lips somthing pulled her back, his eyes snapped wide open to only see her pulling pulled by nothing up into the air. "Orihime!" Ichigo moved forward trying to jump up and reach her arm to get ahold of her but she was to far up.

A mostly human looking hollow had pulled her up into the air away from him. "This is to funny he can't even see me can he?" He said as Orihime was struggling like mad to get away. "NO! Let me go!" She went to touch her hairpins but one of his hands came down on the back of her neck knocking her out cold as she went limp in his arms.

"Well he can't see me so I might as well just leave...the master is expecting us back soon." The hollow said as he tapped the air opening a Garganta and stepped into it.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry lol I thought it'd made good to have hr taken just before they would finnaly get they're first kiss...this story is pretty good in my head but I could always use ideas so review review, and also looking for a beta reader my grammer and such is not perfect so I will accept any and all help at any time just message me. Thank you to those who have read my story so far I know my history and I promise this story will be finshed I can't promise how long it will be but I got some good ideas for it so. Also I love that people of or cultures are reading this but I can only understand english so try to post reviews in english. Thank you and more reviews means faster updates.


End file.
